1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light fixture, and more particularly to a light fixture using solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source, wherein the light fixture is versatile regarding the illuminating area and intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
A typical LED lamp is fixed onto a post and only illuminate at a given direction. In addition, the LED lamp provides a constant brightness at the given direction. This type of LED lamp fails to meet a requirement of an adjustable illumination direction or brightness.
What is need therefore is a light fixture which can overcome the above limitations.